Look How Far We've Come
by Carrie Underwood Fan
Summary: Meredith and Derek meet at a young age and travel through life expieriences. Will they realize when they're older that there is sparks.


Okay I know should be updating my other stories and I'm working on it

_**Okay I know should be updating my other stories and I'm working on it! But I've inspired to write a new fix! This story is unlike any others I have ever written. I'm going back to the past! Back round info is basically Derek and Meredith both live in Seattle and they meet at a young age. Depending on how many people like it, we will move ahead a year or two each chapter. Alright here is the story! **_

Meredith Grey sat on her new front porch and watched the movers unpack the rest of her and her mother's belongings. At the age of eight, she well beyond her years in knowledge. She knew her mother had packed and moved to Seattle to work at some hospital where an old flame worked. And now Meredith had lost all her friends and had to start over in a new school.

"Meredith I'm off to work." said Ellis shutting the door behind her.

"But Mom we just got here." said Meredith.

"I know, but I have things at work that need to be done. You can watch yourself for a couple of hours." said Ellis as she got into her car and drove off leaving Meredith alone on the steps. Meredith watched as a group of boys played baseball in the street. She watched as a ball came flying onto the grass near her. She went to pick it up as a boy that looked to be about two years older then her jogged over. He had deep blue eyes and wild curls. Meredith picked up the ball and threw it forcefully for a girl her size. The boy caught it in his glove his face filled with shock.

"Whoa. Do you play or something?" asked the boy.

"I played on softball team last spring." said Meredith.

"Well you're really good. I'm Derek Shepherd, I live across the street." said Derek as he pointed to his house.

"I'm Meredith we just moved in." said Meredith.

"How old are you?" asked Derek.

"I'm eight. How old are you?" asked Meredith.

"Just turned ten. Aren't you too little to be left alone?" asked Derek. "I mean I saw some women leave from house and just guessed it was your mom."

"My mom is doctor. She's not home a lot." explained Meredith as she twisted her foot into the grass.

"Oh. Hey Meredith want to play baseball with us?" asked Derek.

"Sure!" said Meredith excitedly as she walked along side him back into the street.

Derek and she approached the group of buys who were laughing and stopped when they saw who Derek had brought back with them.

"Guys this is Meredith. She just moved into the house across the street. She's going to play with us." said Derek as Meredith nervously waved to all of them.

"Derek, she's a girl. A little girl." said one of the boys.

"And she's really good. So are we going to stand around or play ball." asked Derek as he returned to his spot as pitcher." Meredith you're up at bat." said Derek.

Meredith approached the makeshift base with the bat. When Derek pitched she swung hard and hit the ball. She ran all the way to first base. But before she got there their first base man stuck his foot out and tripped her sending her flying to the ground. She flew across the pavement ripping both her knees open. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Nice guy's real nice." said Derek as he quickly walked over and held out his hand to help Meredith up. "Come on, my mom can fix your knee up."

Derek led Meredith into his house and into the foyer where he called out for his mother. "Mom!" said Derek.

"Derek? What is it?" asked Emily Shepherd as she raced into the living where she heard her son yelling." Are you hurt?" asked Emily

"No. But she is." said Derek as he pointed to Meredith.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Emily sighed later that night after she had gotten off the phone after trying to contact Ellis Grey numerous times. She walked into the living room where Meredith and Derek were sitting eating ice cream sundaes and watching a movie.

"Meredith sweetie." said Emily grabbing both their attention." I can't get in touch with your mom so you're going to sleep on couch tonight." said Emily. "I don't want you going home alone and staying there by yourself at night.

"It's okay Mrs. Shepherd. My mom leaves me home all the time by myself." said Meredith.

"Well not tonight. Not you can borrow one of my girls pajamas. The two of you both need to go to bed." said Emily as she took the empty bowls as Nancy Shepherd entered the room.

"Did we adopt or something?" asked Nancy obnoxiously as she headed upstairs to her room.

"She's always in a bad mood." Derek whispered as Meredith giggled.

"Alright you too say good night." said Emily a faint smile on her face.

"Good Night Derek."

"Good Night Meredith."


End file.
